


The Stars Above Her

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam looks at the stars above her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Stars Above Her

At night, Sam appreciates the marvelous view from her balcony. The visible constellations are different and unfamiliar, yet they remind her of home. 

They twinkle and oscillate, telling stories of a distant past. 

With a wistful smile, she remembers her own.

She calculated stellar drift, analyzed space-time distortions, took readings from mysterious gas clouds, escaped the gravitational pull of a black hole, and blew up a main sequence star. 

The sky above her promises her thrilling adventures,  challenging explorations, and significant discoveries.

The only stars missing in the firmament shine bright on the shoulders of a man in another galaxy.


End file.
